


Hartbig Ficlets

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, MyDrunkKitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These were written as an exercise a while back and I decided to post them to try and combat some of the angsty feels people are having.</p>
<p>Thanks to weekoony for the prompt words.</p>
<p>---</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hartbig Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> These were written as an exercise a while back and I decided to post them to try and combat some of the angsty feels people are having.
> 
> Thanks to weekoony for the prompt words.
> 
> \---

**Celery**

“Is the celery any good?” Hannah yelled into the lounge room as she went through Grace’s fridge.

“I don’t know, take a bite and check,” Grace responded, entering the kitchen area.

“I’m not going to attempt to eat something which has been in your fridge for God-knows-how-long,” Hannah replied, holding it up to the light.

“You’re such a wuss,” Grace joked, taking the celery from the blue-eyed girl and taking a bite of it, the celery missing its crunchiness. 

Hannah watched Grace as she chewed the vegetable slowly. Seeing the blonde hold back a grimace, Hannah knew it wasn’t edible.

“What’s wrong, Gracie? Not tasting very good?” Hannah asked, mocking Grace as she ran over to the bin and started to spit out the offensive vegetable. 

“No, not at all, I think I’m going to puke,” Grace responded, moving over to the sink and getting a glass of water.

Moving over to the brown-eyed girl, Hannah placed a hand on her back. “Are you okay after that?”

“I’ll be fine, I just need to drink a few more glasses of water,” Grace responded, leaning back into Hannah as the shorter girl placed her arm around her waist. 

 

**Blanket**

“We need a blanket to put over the top of it,” Grace said, studying their masterpiece. 

“We do, our forte will then be completed,” Hannah replied, walking into the bedroom and taking the large blanket which was folded up at the bottom of the bed.

Walking back into the lounge room, Hannah and Grace opened up the blanket and placed it over the couch and pillows, completing their pillow forte. 

“Okay, it’s done, one hour of hard work completed,” Grace said, taking a step back, admiring the pillow forte they built around the couch and coffee table. 

“I’m going to go inside,” Hannah said, getting on her hands and knees to enter it.

“Me too,” Grace replied, waiting for Hannah to get in first and following her.

Sitting up against the couch, Grace pulled Hannah to her so their fronts were touching, “I think we officially need to test out how good our forte is,” she softly said, leaning up and placing a searing kiss on Hannah’s lips. 

“Oh God,” a male voice said from outside of the forte, Grace recognising it as Tim’s.

“Looks like we’ll have to wait until later,” Grace softly said, placing a quick kiss on Hannah’s lips before making her way out of the forte, semi-glaring at her brother. 

 

**Chain**

The rain poured down from the sky as Grace and Hannah ran along an empty, worn-down street. 

Stopping in front of a fence which led to a covered area, Grace tugged at the chain, hoping it would open.

“It’s not going to work Grace, we need to keep on going,” Hannah loudly spoke, taking hold of the blonde’s arm, getting her to move again.

Coming to a back entrance of a building, they hid is a small brick alcove and waited for the rain to stop.

“This is probably the worst day ever,” Grace said, wringing out her hair.

“Well, it was fine until the rain decided to come and disturb us,” Hannah replied, trying to find her phone.

“If I get sick from this, I’m not going to be happy,” Grace mumbled, feeling the water run down her legs, inside of her pants. 

“I just sent Mamrie a text, she replied, she’ll pick us up in five minutes and she’ll bring towels,” Hannah informed Grace, intertwining their fingers together.

“Okay,” Grace replied, smiling slightly as one small touch from Hannah made her day just that much better.

 

**Sock Puppet**

“I hate being sick,” Grace moaned from her bed, trying to get up but failing to do so as the pain in her stomach made itself known.

“I know you do, sweetheart,” Hannah replied, feeling useless as she sat next to the blonde and brushed the hair back from her face.

“I’m bored, I’m miserable and I can’t do anything,” Grace whinged, rubbing her face with her hands. “Any form of entertainment would be good about now, I’d even watch cartoons made for toddlers,” she added, groaning as her stomach spasmed in pain.

Looking around the bedroom, Hannah tried to think of something to try to entertain her sick girlfriend with. Finding a knee-high rainbow sock, she placed it over her hand and pretended it was a puppet.

“I’ll entertain you,” Hannah said, imitating the sock and making it appear as if it was speaking.

“Oh, really?” Grace replied, patting the sock puppet’s head, giggling slighty.

“I shall and to begin with, let me give you a wonderful massage,” the sock puppet said as it bent down and started to tap along Grace’s arm.

“That tickles,” Grace giggled, grabbing Hannah’s hand and taking the sock of it. “I’m also pretty sure that cuddles would make me feel better too,” she added, feeling Hannah slide in next to her and wrap her up in her arms.


End file.
